More Than Friends
by Lovable Rikku
Summary: A girl comes for Irvine, & he soons discovers he's no longer lonely making his life change. An Irvine story. Quiefer story too!
1. Hello Again

Disclamer: I do not own any Final Fantasy Charectars so dont sue me or anything.This is my first fic so flames are allowed(but not too harsh) :)Oh Yeah.& I do not own the name Rikku.Final Fantasy & the name Rikku belongs to Squaresoft or whoever owns them.  
  
~More than Friends~  
  
  
  
Hello Again:Chapter1  
  
A young girl (looking about 16)walked into Balamb garden wearing her favorite clothes.Black leather bellbottoms,black tube top with pink flames,  
  
& a black jacket.Her dark red hair was up in a bun & she left two strands in the front of her hair.She had a suitcase very close to her side as if it hid a secret.She rummaged through her jacket pocket for a paper:  
  
Hello Again. We hope we can be able to help you again & support you through decision.We hope to see you again.Will talk in my office.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Cid Kramer  
  
"I wonder where Cid's office is?"  
  
She saw the elevator & thought it would be upstairs.  
  
-Ding-  
  
The elevator door opened & out stepped Irvine Kinneas.  
  
"Hey!You new here?I'm Irvine Kinneas,Best shooter in Garden,"Irvine said putting out a hand.  
  
Irvine?!?It cant be him.Does he even recognize me?Well it has been a while since we last met.He's changed so much!Whats up with the cowboy suit?Best Shooter?  
  
"Hi!Yeah I am new.Can you show where I can find Cid's office?"The girl said shaking Irvine's hand.  
  
"Sure.It's on the 3rd floor.I'll escort you there too if you like."He said picking up the suitcase by her side.  
  
As the doors of the elevator opened then closed Irvine gave the girl a big smile.The girl just smiled back feeling funny inside.She knew it has been a long time since she last encountered Irvine,but she could still remember it as if it were yesterday.So many things were going threw her head.She took another glimpse at irvine & smiled sweetly.  
  
-Ding-  
  
"Straight ahead is Cid's office.You want me to come with you?"Irvine said pointing.  
  
"No,it's fine.Nice to meet you Irvine,"she said stepping out of the elevator.  
  
"Ok.I guess we can meet at lunch then.I'll save you a seat & you can meet my friends,"irvine said putting the suitcase by her side.  
  
"Ok,"she picked up her suitcase & watched Irvine go inot the elevator.She picked up her suitcase & held it very close.She took a deep breath & walked onward to cid's office.  
  
"Cid?"she said as she opened the door.  
  
"Amy!What a surprise!Please sit!Sit!"Cid said urging her to sit down.  
  
Amy took a seat & placed the suitcase on his desk.She opened it & searched for something that Cid didnt know.She took out a photo & told Cid to look at it.  
  
"I cant believe you still have this?!?We gave a photo to everyone,but the only who actually kept it was me,Matron,& you,Amy.  
  
Cid started to cry a happy cry.Amy smiled.  
  
"It always reminded me of everyone,"Amy said.As Cid gave the photo back to Amy. She looked at it once more.The photo of The orphanage.Seifer had Squall in a head lock,Selphie & Irvine standed next to eachother,Zell was crouching in a somewhat cool way,Quistis stiked a pose,Cid & Matron stood in the back,& Ellone & Amy were back to back.It was suppose to be orphanage picture.(like a school picture)  
  
"This photo brings back many memories."Amy said having a tear run down her cheek."Why dosnt Irvine remember me?"  
  
"Uh Amy.There's this thing called Guardian Forces a.k.a GF.It kinda damages the brain meaning memory loss.Irvine had experience with it recently,but he does remember the orphanage & everyone else all except you.I guess you were adopted to early for Irvine to remember.Once you left Ellone left too.Then Squall was the left out one & Quistis took care of everyone else taking Ellone's spot,"Cid explained.  
  
"So many things happened since I had left.I cant beleive my own brother dosent remember me."Amy said starting to cry.  
  
"Hey.I have some good news.Everyone from the orphanage is here in Garden.Well all except Ellone.They've all had experience with GFs more than Irvine but Irvine reminded them about the orphanage.Ellone hasnt had experience with GFs so she might remember you.You two were best friends since you both did have a brother & seperated from them.I know why you've come here.So have you thought about it long & hard?"Cid said.  
  
"Yes I have.I want Irvine to come back home with me so we can be a family again.He's the only family I have left.But I wont force him.I will let him decide." Amy said with a smile going over all the tears."Can I stay here for a while,but with a different name.I want to be a SeeD for a while.I want to be able to hang with Irvine then tell him when he's ready & when I am ready."Amy said standing up & clearing her throat.  
  
"Ok.So what will your name be?"Cid asked pickin up a paper & pen.  
  
"Rikku Dumas"  
  
A/N:ok so like the story isnt interesting yet right?Cant blame ya.Please review. 


	2. Plan

Disclamer:Same as before.I dont own the Final Fantasy charectars or the name Rikku. I've editied some parts too.Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
Plan so Far:Chapter 2  
  
"Ok.Rikku Dumas.I guess you can have the dorm next to Quistis's.I'll notify her right."Cid said turning on his speaker.  
  
[Attention.Quistis Trepe please come to my office.Quistis Trepe please come to my office.]  
  
~*=======ll=======*~  
  
"Class dismissed!"Quistis said to her class as she collected her papers & took off to Cid's office.  
  
"Now what does he want?!He's been calling me ever since I became an instructor again,"Quistis said to herself as she entered Cid's office.  
  
"Ah.Quistis Trepe.Come in please."Cid said sitting behind his desk.  
  
'Quistis?!?'  
  
"What do you need to see me for,sir?"Quistis asked noticing Amy/Rikku next to Cid's desk & noded.  
  
"I would like you to meet Rikku Dumas.She'll be one of our new SeeD in Garden.She'll be living in the dorm next to yours.Would you please show her around & tell her where everything goes"Cid said.  
  
"Ok.Welcome aboard to Garden!"Quistis said motioning to Rikku to shake her hand.  
  
"Thanks.Im glad to be here."Rikku smiled shaking her hand.  
  
"Now you two run along now.Quistis please introduce her to the gang will 'ya,"Cid said talking to them as if they were 7 years old.  
  
~*========||=======*~  
  
Quistis carried Rikku's luggage suprised at how heavy it was,but didnt complain.  
  
"So where are you from?Have any family?"Quistis asked dropping the suitcase & opening her dorm.  
  
'Family...uhhh.'  
  
"I travel alot.Uh I recently lived in Balamb.My family lives in umm Winhill." Rikku said kinda nervous opening her suitcase.  
  
"Cool.One of my friends is from Balamb.You might recognize him.And my other friend's sister,Ellone,is from Winhill.Small world,eh?"Quistis said sitting on the chair by Rikku's desk.  
  
'Ellone.My best friend.Has she changed too.I wonder if I can call long distance.'  
  
Rikku laughed to herself leaving Quistis confused.  
  
"You put all your clothes in that closet over there & this put whatever you want.30 minutes til lunch time.Want me to help you?"Quistis asked watching Rikku take out a whole bunch of things.  
  
"Haha.Yes please.It might take me an hour to put everything away."Rikku said laughing holding the photo in her hands.She quickly putted it in her backpack,hiding her biggest secret.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Cafeteria:  
  
Squall,Rinoa,Zell,Selphie & Irvine sat around the table chattering about stuff that was interesting to them.  
  
"So me & Squall are going to the the secret area tonight.Wanna come wit?"asked Rinoa never noticing Squall rolling his eyes.  
  
"Me & Irvine might go later on."Selphie says putting her head on Irvine's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Zell,what's your chick's name again?You know the one from the library?"Irvine said never noticing Zell looking angry for calling his girl a chick.  
  
"Her name is Jade,& it's babe!"Zell said putting his face in Irvine's.  
  
"Speaking of babes,I think there's a new SeeD in Garden.I saw her this morning.She's real cute too."Irvine said.  
  
"What were you doing up so early?"Selphie says removing her head from Irvine's shoulder.  
  
"Just scanning the perimeter.Thats all," Irvine lied & pretended to scan."I dont know her name though,"Irvine said.  
  
"Rikku Dumas!" said a familiar voice from behind.  
  
It was Quistis & Rikku walking up to the gang.Rikku's head suddenly went crazy once she saw them.  
  
'Its them!All of them!I dont believe it!Whos that girl in the blue?Oh well.Like Cid said.-sigh-.They dont remember me.'  
  
Rikku cleared her head & remembered not to reveal herself yet.Irvine quickly got up & grabbed a seat for Rikku,but not Quistis though.Squall got up & got Quistis's seat for her.  
  
"This is Squall,the leader of our team.Rinoa,the know-it-all princess."Quistis said sticking a tounge at Rinoa.Rikku just giggled."Zell,our best martial arts fighter & hot dog lover.Selphie the sweet & intergetic one in the group"Quistis continued."And Irvine.Our best shooter & ladies man."Quistis said.  
  
"I believe we have met before.This morning,"Irvine said turning to Rikku.  
  
"Yeah.The guy that showed me to Cid's office.Well it's nice to meet all of you.I hope we can all be friends."Rikku said smiling at everyone.  
  
"Tell us about your self Rikku.We wanna know almost everything,"Rinoa said.  
  
"Im 17 & gonna turn 18 very soon.I used to live in Balamb. My family lives out in Winhill.I really dont have a lot of family now.I came here for a family, a big family.Hopefully friends too."Rikku said speaking very fast at first then slowed down.  
  
"Balamb!?I've lived in Balamb almost all my life.I've never seen you before though."Zell said confused with Rikku.  
  
"I lived by myself when I was 16 in Balamb.That was a couple months ago.I never got out alot.I was always on my computer.I only went out for family needs & food." Said Rikku makin up a lie really fast.  
  
They all stared at Rikku for a long time until she spoke up.  
  
"When do we eat?"Rikku said.Her stomach was making rumbling noises as did everyone else.  
  
"Oh Shit!We forgot 'bout da food!Please let there be hot dogs left."Zell said spranging up & running in the lunch line.  
  
"Told you he loves hot dogs."Everyone said at the same time.Everyone laughed as they saw Zell run to the line which was real long.Suddenly a shadow came over Rikku during her time of laughter.Everyone stopped laughing & stared at the figure behind her.They all gave hard looks at the figure too especialy Squall.Rikku quickly got up & was kind of scared to look behind her.She took a breath & turned around.  
  
'Seifer?!' 


	3. Thanks A Lot

Disclamer:I dont own the Final Fantasy Charectars or them name Rikku.  
  
  
  
Thanks A Lot:Chapter 3  
  
"Hey!Who's this?Another one of your dopey friends,Leonhart?"said Seifer with a smile.  
  
"Havent you already caused us enough trouble Seifer?!I mean you did try to kill us,"Quistis said stepping up next to Rikku.  
  
"You new?Well,Let me introduce myself.I'm Seifer Almasy.,"Seifer says with a smirk & ignoring everything Quistis said.  
  
"Can it, Seifer."Squall said.  
  
"What you gonna do about it Leonhart?!?You gonna kill me!"Seifer says holding onto his gunblade at his side.  
  
"Not today,but someday"  
  
As Seifer & Squall exchanged nicknames at eachother everyone just got tired of it.It was just getting too old for them.  
  
"Can you two just stop now!I'm getting a migrane,"Rikku says rubbing her forhead.  
  
"Shut up,brat!"Seifer yelled back at Rikku.This made her head hurt even more.Seifer & Squall fighting brought back memories of them younger fighting & always yelling.This was just too much for Rikku.  
  
"Seifer!"Rikku said almost at the top of her lungs.Everything was quiet.All eyes were on Rikku.Suddenly she just went out,fainting & landing in Seifer's arms.  
  
"Look what you did!"Quistis said while putting her hand over her head."She's burning,let's get her to the infirminary.Seifer............just carry her there!''  
  
They all rushed there as fast as they could.Quistis kept her hand over Rikku's forehead while Seifer was trying to run as fast as he could.Squall & Rinoa  
  
stayed in the cafeteria waiting for Zell to get back,& Irvine & Selphie followed Quistis & Seifer.  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki!Quistis yelled entering the infirminary.  
  
"Quistis!Whats wrong?Where's the fire?!"The doc said.  
  
"Here!Feel her forehead!"  
  
Dr.Kadowaki quickly dropped everything that she held & ran to touch Rikku's forehead.  
  
"She's burning.Seifer put her on the bed.I need to make some tests."  
  
Seifer quickly putted Rikku on the bed.Seifer noticed Quistis looking kinda nervous,& he went over to her side to comfort her.  
  
"Quisty?"Seifer says standing next to Quistis."She'll be ok.You dont have to worry."As he puts an arm around her waist.  
  
"Seifer dont touch me!It was your fault.You wouldnt stop yelling."Quistis says pulling Seifer's arm away.  
  
"Aww.Look at love bloom"Selphie whispers to Irvine as they both giggled to themselves.  
  
25 minutes later:  
  
"I think we should get Cid or Matron down here."Dr. Kadowaki said.  
  
As she went to make the call,Squall,Rinoa & Zell came in.Zell had one hot dog in his mouth & in his hands.Everyone kept there eyes on Rikku,until Quistis heard the door open & waved to Squall.  
  
"How is she doing?"Squall asked.  
  
"Not to good.Were gonna get Cid or Matron to come down here,"Quistis explained."Poor girl.And this was her first day too."  
  
Once Cid came in everyone looked all worried about what would happen to Rikku.  
  
"Am...I mean Rikku!What happened?What did you do Seifer?"Cid asked quickly going to Rikku's side.  
  
"Nothing!Everyone keeps blaming me"Seifer says.Everyone then looked up at Seifer & gave hard looks again."Ok ok.It was me.The brat just told me to shut up becuase her head hurts."  
  
Cid just sighed.  
  
"Quistis,dont you have a class soon?What about everyone else?You can come back later"Cid said motioning them to leave for a while.  
  
Everyone didnt complain & left worried.Nothing like this ever happened before well maybe to Rinoa,but that was a little bit different.They all knew eventually she'll come through.As Cid watched everyone leave,he took a seat next to the bed.  
  
"Amy?Can you hear me?This is Cid,"after a couple times of communication,Cid deciced to leave.As he got up,Amy opened her eyes.  
  
"Cid?Too much.This is all too much already,"Amy says in a kind of whisper.  
  
"Amy.I know it is.You can go through this.You do have the power to see the past.Just like Ellone,"Cid said sitting back down.  
  
"While I was sleeping,I saw it all.The orphanage.Everyone.Playing the way we always did.Irvine & Selphie playing war,Quistis always watching over Squall & Seifer,Zell always telling on us,& me & Ellone always talking & playing by the beach.That was our spot.Then a voice I heard call out.It was Ellone's voice,"Amy tried to sit up.  
  
"I think you two have the ability to talk to one another.Kind of like mind reading.I think your just fine now.Why dont you look around the Garden & later today you can call Ellone."  
  
Amy walked around the garden a couple times thinking about all the changes that happened.She also thought about Ellone.One of the only friends she ever had in the world.Once Amy got adopted she never saw Ellone again.She was nervous though if Ellone changed too.Amy admired the balcony the most where she can look over the beuatiful ocean below.She just loved it.The ocean looked like shimmering jewels.Amy closed her eyes just to imagine it.  
  
"Rikku?How are you feeling?"said a voice behind.  
  
It startled Rikku that she almost slipped on the railing.  
  
''Whoa!Careful,"it was Seifer.The man who wouldnt shut up.  
  
"Thanks Seifer.For everything,"Rikku said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rikku realized that Seifer was confused but if she told him about her dream it would blow her cover.  
  
"Umm,I mean.Thanks for,er,uh,catching me back there,"Rikku said smiling sweetly.  
  
Seifer was confused still.Rikku just stopped smiling & continued looking over the water.Seifer just stood behind her watching her dark red hair fly out of it's bun.  
  
"So your ok.Im really sorry for what I did.Quisty practically yelled at me to come out here & apologize,but I was anyways"Seifer said going up to Rikku & watching the ocean too.  
  
"Do you love her?"Rikku asked.  
  
"Do I what!?!"  
  
"Do. You. Love. Quistis?" Rikku said again one word at a time.  
  
Seifer started to scratch his head,smiling.In the corner of Rikku's eye,she thought she saw Seifer blush.  
  
"Umm.Well,I,uh,"Seifer said really nervous.  
  
Rikku just giggled.She always knew Seifer liked Quistis ever since they were young.When Squall & Seifer played knights that one time,Quistis got infront of Seifer & recievd the stick in the heart.It was funny back then,but now it's serious.  
  
"Nice, talking to you Seifer.I'll see you later"Rikku said giving a high-five to Seifer.  
  
"Aight,see ya"Seifer said responding to the high-five.  
  
As Rikku left the balcony she bumped into Rinoa.  
  
"Oh your awake.Thats good.Are you feeling ok?"Rinoa asked  
  
Second time today someone asked.Rikku sighed.  
  
"Im feeling ok.I got a question for you.When did you meet Squall?I mean like first time"Rikku asked.  
  
"At a SeeD ball.Why?"Rinoa said staring at Rikku folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"OK.No reason,I just wanted to know."Rikku said.  
  
"Ok I guess."Rinoa then gave a disgusted kind of look to Rikku then walked away.Rikku then made a face behind Rinoa's back,then noticed the way Rinoa walked.Rikku laughed & walked back to her dorm. 


	4. Please for Me

Disclamer:I dont own any charectars ok. In my story there will be at least 2 chapters for each couple.That's so you wont get confused or anything.Questions please e-mail me.Re-written a lil.  
  
Please For Me:Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Rikku walked back to her dorm & threw herself on her bed.She stared up at the ceiling thinking to herself.  
  
'I never would think Squall was the boyfriend type.Weird.I always knew Selphie & Irvine would end up together because they always hang with eachother.I also thought Quistis & Seifer would be together too.I dont understand.'  
  
As Rikku pondered to herself she just remembered Quistis saying [You did try to kill us].  
  
'Seifer tried to kill them!Why?!'  
  
Rikku went out her dorm & knocked on Quistis's door.  
  
"Rikku!"Quistis said."Come in.Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes,I am,"Rikku said rolling her eyes.Rikku seated herself.Seifer tried to kill you?"  
  
"Yeah!Everyone!He was undercontrol of Matron.He then became a lapdog & took every order she told him.Matron was a sorceress"Quistis laughed because she had called Seifer a lapdog."After Matron lost the powers we had to fight Ultemicia.The powerfullest sorceress in the future."Quistis explained getting off subject.Rikku then understood why Quistis hated Seifer so much.  
  
"Why is he back in Garden?"Rikku asked as she watched Quistis sit on her bed.  
  
Quistis thought for a long time & it seemed to Rikku that she didnt know why.Quistis got off her bed & stormed out of her dorm.Rikku without thinking followed Quistis.Rikku noticed Quistis stopped in front of a dorm door & started pounding on it yelling.Out stepped Seifer.  
  
'Oh no,Quistis.Not now.Just ask Cid.'  
  
Rikku ran up next to Quistis to listen what she was gonna say.  
  
"Hey Quisty,what you doing here?"Seifer said giving Quistis a kind of evil smile.He turned his head & noticed Rikku there & gave her a "Hi"  
  
"Seifer,what are you doing back here?!Your not a SeeD or a student here anymore.What did you do to get back here?"Quistis asked.  
  
"Come in,i'll tell you.''Seifer said noticing Quistis wouldnt come in.Rikku looked at Quistis for a while then gently pushed her in & went in as well.Rikku sat on the chair by Seifer's desk & Quistis fidgeted on Seifer's bed.Seifer laughed.  
  
"After the whole soceress incident I went back to Balamb with Raijin & Fujin.We went fishing for a couple days.Raijin was the one who caught the most fish & always got mad.Anyways, after a couple days these Galbadian soldiers came after me & were gonna arrest me & take to the prison.I told them that I was still a SeeD so they threw me back here.It took me a long time to covince Cid for me to stay until everyone forgot about it."Seifer explained leaning on his wall.  
  
"That'll take years!"Quistis exclaimed jumping off the bed."So your staying here for about 5 years?!"  
  
"Maybe more"Rikku said making Quistis go balistic & exiting out the door.  
  
"She looks so cute when she's mad "Seifer said turning to Rikku.  
  
Rikku went up to Seifer & whispered something in his ear that surprises him & gives him a big smile on his face.  
  
"Tomorrow night ok."Rikku said  
  
Rikku looks at him in a funny way then waves bye to Seifer again & runs to catch up with Quistis.As they entered the Quistis's dorm,Quistis threw herself back on her bed.  
  
"I hate him!I hate him!I hate him!"Quistis yelled pounding on her pillow.  
  
"Really,Quisty?Deep down inside you gotta like him.At least a little bit?"Rikku said pulling Quistis pillow away before she flatened it.  
  
Rikku took out a flower that was in a pot by the window & began taunting Quistis.  
  
"You love him,you love him not,you love him,you love him not,"Rikku said as she plucked each petal off.Quistis ignored her.  
  
"Oh great.Ok.If I said I loved him would you stop?" Quistis yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Rikku dropped the flower. 'Love!I was just trying to make her like him.This is easier than I thought.'  
  
"Wow,Quisty!OK.I have questions though."Quistis took a glimpse at Rikku then frowned."Please Quisty.For me?"  
  
"Ok"Quistis said changing her frown into a smile.  
  
"The 1st one is, Whats one thing you love about him?"Rikku got out a paper & a pencil.  
  
"Is this for some kind of class or something?It's almost as if your setting me up with Seifer,"Quistis laughed.Rikku just did a 'heh' & sweat began to come down.  
  
"That's funny Quistis.So,what do you like about him?"Rikku said getting back on subject.  
  
"I dont really know.This is hard."Quistis began scratching her head.  
  
"Come on,Quistis.This isn't really hard.Just one thing.Do you think he's hot!?"Rikku asked.  
  
"Well,he is kinda cute.I love his smirk & his hair.I also love his trenchcoat.I think it would look good on me."Quistis said.As Quistis blabbered Rikku wrote everything down on the paper.  
  
"Thanks Quistis.This'll umm get me an A+ for sure.One last question,would you go out with Seifer umm let's say tomorrow night?"Rikku said.  
  
Quistis froze for 5 minutes.Rikku stared at her the whole time.  
  
"Quisty,are you okay?Whats going through your mind right now?"Rikku asked as Quistis.  
  
"I dont know,really.I guess I would go out with him.Why?Did you set up a date for me!?!"  
  
"Maybe.Just meet me in the quad tomorrow night & please look your best."  
  
"Ok.If this is somekind of trick to set me up with Seifer.You are gonna get it!''  
  
'Please let the date turn out good,Please let the date turn out good'  
  
"See you tomorrow night in the quad,ok.I'm gonna go turn in this uh paper."Rikku said walking out of Quistis's dorm.  
  
~*======||======*~  
  
"Here's the paper.Everythings there."Rikku handed Seifer the paper.  
  
"Wow,sweet.I should pay you or something."Rikku laughed.  
  
"No.Save it for the date.Buy her flowers or candy."Rikku said.  
  
"Why are you doing this,Rikku?"  
  
"You two were destined for each other.Ever since the orphanage.I always knew you loved her."Rikku noticed what she just said & quickly covered her mouth before she said anymore.  
  
"Orphanage?How do you know?!"Seifer said staring kind of hard at Rikku.  
  
"I heard Cid talk about the orphanage so,I thought you loved her."Rikku said scared of how Seifer would react.  
  
"Please show her the best time!"Rikku said remembering she'll pay for whatever goes wrong.  
  
"Oh.Ok.I guess i'll see you later then."Seifer closed the door in Rikku's face.  
  
'Whew.You almost blew your cover!'  
  
"I gotta stop talking to myself" 


	5. Tough Night

Disclamer:I dont own any Final Fantasy charectars.Chapter 2,3,4 were re- written.  
  
  
  
Tough Night:Chapter 5  
  
Rikku sat in her dorm thinking to herself about Quistis's date. She didnt want Seifer to blow it.  
  
'Seifer,please dont mess up'  
  
[Rikku Dumas please come to Cid's office. Rikku Dumas please come to Cid's office.]  
  
'Oh yeah,the call.Ellone!'  
  
Rikku ran out of her dorm & went straight to Cid's office.  
  
~*=======||======*~  
  
"Amy.Come in. I was just about to talk to Ellone,"Cid said.  
  
"Great. " Rikku said feeling nervous & hoping Ellone remembers her. It would just mess up her day & ruin her life knowing that her best friend forgotton about her.  
  
"Hello? Ellone?This is Cid. There's someone I liked for you to talk to, "Cid said as he handed the phone to Amy.  
  
"Ellone? Hi. This is Amy. Remember? The one from the orphanage? " Rikku questioned twisting a strand of hair.  
  
"Amy? Is that really you?Of course I remember! "Ellone said. from the other side of the phone,it sounded as if Ellone was crying. To Ellone,Amy was crying too.They talked for about 2 hours non-stop. They had to catch up on things.  
  
"Is Squall doing good? How about Irvine? " Ellone asked."How's everyone?"  
  
"There all doing alright. Im just sad because they dont remember, but I understand with the GF stuff."  
  
"Why dont you tell them. I'm sure they'll remember then"  
  
"I cant. Im still just getting to know them again. Right now i'm posing as a SeeD."  
  
"Well, you better tell them soon or you might hurt someone."  
  
"Hurt someone? Like who?"  
  
"Oh I dont know.Maybe Irvine!?"  
  
"Hey. I got a reason for everything about the past! It wasn't my fault I left him!"Amy yelled tears running down her face.  
  
"Im sorry,Amy. You have to tell him & them sooner or later. I have to go now. Will talk later." Ellone said  
  
"Bye"  
  
~*=======||======*~  
  
Rikku ran down the hall & went to the training center. She had been invited to join the gang in the secret area. It took her a while to get pass all the monsters,but made it through. Not given weapons, Rikku pulled out two daggers that were strapped around her legs.  
  
Once she entered the room she noticed all the couples. It seemed like a make-out spot for Irvine,Selphie,Squall,Rinoa,Zell,Jade & all the other couples. At least to Rikku, the area was beautiful. It had a magnificent view of the whole garden. Rikku smiled at the sight & turned her head seeing a guy about her age & smileing at the same sight. he seemed a little attractive to Rikku which made her smile more. He was a blonde about the same size as Squall & wore the usual uniform everyone else wore. His blonde spiked hair was pretty amusing & the way he stood looked similar to Irvine's normal stance. She was nervous of what would happen if he came up to her & started a conversation. He finally got a glimpse of Rikku & walked to her direction.  
  
"Hi. Nice view, huh? " he said.  
  
"Yeah.Uhh, beautiful. So, whats your name? "Rikku asked looking quite shy.  
  
"Im Adam. Adam Kur, " he said giving Rikku his best smiles.  
  
"Nice to meet ya'. Im Rikku Dumas. Im a new student, " Rikku said smiling back feeling no longer shy.  
  
"That's cool. I just got here two weeks ago. Maybe I can show you around. Help you blend in with the crowd."  
  
"That's ok. Im here with my friends right now," Rikku said pointing at Squall & the group. They all just waved back. Rikku laughed at the sight of her friends making out in public. Adam looked confused to Rikku.  
  
"Whats wrong? Is there something on my face? "Rikku asked touching her face in different places.  
  
"Haha. No. No. It's just that you made friends faster than I had. It was about week until someone talked to me." His smile changed & turned into a sigh. Rikku was begining to feel sorry for him. "Yeah I got friends now, but I still have the same feeling."  
  
"What feeling is that,Adam?"  
  
"Loneliness. I have friends, but no family. My family walked out on me. Even my sister. She was like my best friend. They all just left me. The worst thing that ever happened to me & I might not ever forgive them!" Adam said in a kind of angry tone.  
  
Rikku was starting to cry small tears. She knew how Irvine felt. By himself, no family. He grew up to be a fine young man, but still disapointed at the fact of having no family. Adam turned to see Rikku crying, & turned to comfort her. He opened his arms in a hug as he soothed her to relax. Squall,Rinoa,Irvine,Selphie,Zell & Jade looked up and saw Rikku whimpering in Adam's arms. This made Irvine jealous.  
  
"What did you do?!" Irvine yelled at Adam removing his arms away from Rikku.  
  
"Nothing. All I did was tell her about my life & how I lived without my family. Thats all I said. "Adam said mad at the fact that Irvine was the one comforting Rikku now.  
  
"I had a harder life than you! No family & had to live by an annoying headmaster Martine." Irvine yelled back.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow,Rikku " Adam said walking out of the training center pissed at Irvine. Irvine held Rikku in his arms the way that Adam did & stroked her head gently.  
  
"It's ok. He's gone. You dont have to worry. Rinoa can you take Selphie back to her dorm while I take Rikku back to hers? Rikku's dorm is by Quisty's right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok.Goodnight guys. Night Selphie," Irvine said kissing Selphie one last time.  
  
"Night Irvy."Selphie said walking off with Rinoa. Irvine walked Rikku to her dorm noticing her her face all wet.He kindly opened her dorm for her as he walked in with her.  
  
"This is your dorm. You need anything else? " Irvine said planning to make his move.  
  
"Umm, yeah. Irvine,we need to,um,talk," Rikku says wiping her face dry. irvine quickly sat on Rikku's bed next to her.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Irvine,i'm sorry. Im sorry for all the things I made you go through."Irvine nearly fell off the bed.  
  
"Huh? Sorry for what?" Irvine said confused.  
  
"I mean. Can we meet tomorrow night? I want to take you somewhere,"Rikku said clearing her throat.  
  
"Sure! What are you planning?! Want me to schedule something in during the night?" Irvine said smiling very happiliy.  
  
"I guess,but the place im taking you we have to go. Please dont mention this to anyone understand?"  
  
"Yeah! So tomorrow night then."  
  
"Meet me infront of garden at around 7:30." Rikku said motioning Irvine out the door. Irvine smiled & was gonna kiss her on the lips,but Rikku turned for a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight"Rikku said watching Irvine walk down the hall.  
  
'Whats in his mind? He will know tomorrow.'  
  
A/N:Ok.Summary: Irvine's sister comes to garden to take him back home,but discovers that he dosent remember her. She decides to be a SeeD for a while until she decided to take him back. Irvine just thinks she's another hottie. Want a dif summary that makes a lil more sense e-mail me & i'll tell you. Please review. 


	6. My Friend

My Friend:Chapter 6  
  
Rikku ran her fingers through her hair as she layed on her bed.  
  
' I cant believe irvine tried to kiss me. He has Selphie. I guess he's a player. The sooner I tell him............. -sigh- the better.'  
  
Although her face was wet she layed there staring at the ceiling until she had fallen asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Awoken by all the movement outside, she dressed herself in the uniform everyone else was permitted to wear. All she thought about now was Irvine. how she left him & never looked for him until she was 14 years old.  
  
"Im sorry Irvine,"was what she kept repeating to herself. Rikku quickly washed her face & putted on her black boots. She decided to go to any class she wanted since Cid didnt assign her a class. Remember hearing Quistis being an instructor, Rikku decided to go to her class.  
  
Walking into Quistis room was really scary for her. All eyes were on Rikku. Rikku gave a wave to everyone & a little 'hi'.  
  
"Get back to work. Rikku please come to my desk, " Quistis said grading papers as usual. Rikku walked up to Quistis's desk & stood there infront of it & on the corner of her eye she could see Squall & Zell.  
  
"Rikku I need you to do this paper really quick. Just five questions about yourself. Thats all," Quistis said handing a clipboard,pencil,& paper to Rikku. While answering the questions the door opened & Seifer came in. Everyone gave a loud 'boo' & started throwing paper balls at him.  
  
"Back to work!"Quistis yelled as Seifer laughed walking up to Quistis. Rikku smiled glad that Seifer was here. Quistis wasnt though. She quickly gave Seifer the paper he was supposed to fill out.  
  
"Here,"Rikku said giving Quistis back the paper. Quistis quickly browsed through it & gave a nod to Rikku.  
  
"Welcome to my class,Rikku. Your going to have to call me Instructor in this room. Understood?"Quistis said getting out of her chair.  
  
"Yes,instructor"  
  
Seifer threw his paper on Quistis's desk as Quistis eyed him in a mean look. Seifer stood on the opposite side of Rikku from where Quistis stood. Quistis ignored him for a long time.  
  
"Class this is Rikku Dumas. Please show her your kindness. Im out of books so who will share with Rikku?" Quistis asked. All of the boys raised thier hands. Rikku was surprised at the way all of the boys were willing to share. All except Squall which made Rikku giggle.  
  
"Oh wait,nevermind I have another one,"Quistis said as all the boys putted down their hands in disapointment.  
  
''Here Rikku. You can sit next to Squall since you already know him,"Quistis said pointing for where Rikku was supposed to sit & handing her book.  
  
"Everybody you know Seifer, so now im out of books who will share?"Quistis said in a distance away from him. No one raised there hands.  
  
"I will," Rikku said raising hers. Everyone was really surprised.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Squall whispered in Rikku's ear.  
  
"What? I felt sorry. You cant blame me." Rikku whispered back.  
  
"Ok I guess. Sit next to Rikku then,"Quistis said. Seifer was angry at the fact of no one wanting to share with him & the fact that he's one seat away from Squall.  
  
"Class will be dismissed in ten minutes so if your done talk amongst yourselves."Quistis said sitting back down behind her desk.  
  
"Thanks Rikku. I didnt want to share another book with some dork, chicken-wuss there."Seifer whispered to Rikku.  
  
"Chicken-wuss? Whos that?"Rikku whispred back. Squall looked kind of curious at what Seifer was telling her.  
  
"Zell"  
  
"Oh I think" Rikku said scratching her head. Squall leaned over to Rikku & pulled her over.  
  
"Dont believe anything Seifer tells you. He's just another jerk,"Squall whispered. Rikku giggled.  
  
"What he say?" Seifer said pulling Rikku to his side.  
  
"He just told me not to believe anything you say. He's kind a curious about our converstaion."Rikku whispered in his ear.  
  
"Stop talking to him. Are you two buds or something? Dont you know how much trouble you can get in by just talking to him,"Squall said pulling Rikku & whispering in her ear.  
  
"Shut up,Leonhart."Seifer whispered from across the desks.  
  
"Make me,"Squall whispered back.  
  
"You guys please dont fight around me. I get weird headaches."Rikku whispered in between them.  
  
"Fine"They both said crossing their arms over their chest. Rikku sighed. She had to make them stop fighting for good. It would save her less meetings in the infirminary & everyone to get to know Seifer.  
  
"Seifer please get along with Squall. I will cancel your date with Quistis,"Rikku whispered to Seifer. Seifer looked up at Quistis. he couldnt bare to lose his once-in-a-lifetime cahnce with Quistis.  
  
"Ok. As long as Squall participates,too,"Seifer said looking at Squall again.  
  
"Squall please dont have anymore fights with Seifer,"Rikku whispered in Squall's ear.  
  
" Well, what if I do. "Squall whispered back. Rikku sat there thinking. There was nothing she would get Squall back if they fought. She finally realilized something she would tell Squall that she might regret.  
  
"Squall, please no more fights. I will leave Garden & never return,"Rikku whispered back in a sad like voice.  
  
"But you just got here!"  
  
"Please Squall. For me & everyone else." Rikku said. She was thinking she would regret it. She knew Squall couldnt live without hurting Seifer. "Please Squall"  
  
"Whatever," were the words that came out. Rikku gave a smile to both boys.  
  
"Thanks guys" The bell rang as the class left running, well all the girls. The boys ran up to Rikku & started talking to her.  
  
"Hi. Do you wanna go out or something?"One of the boys asked. Rikku smiled sweetly to all the boys.  
  
"Sorry boys. Im busy tonight & maybe for a while. We can still hangout & have fun & stuff sometimes,"Rikku said disapointing all the boys. They were all glad to be able to hang with her,but sad that she was busy. Squall, Seifer, Zell, & Quistis stood by the doorway waiting for Rikku.  
  
"I got to go now,bye," Rikku said waving bye to all the guys. Rikku was able to catch up with Squall, Seifer, Zell, & Quistis. They were about to go down the elevator without her. Once the elevator came up Irvine stepped out. (yes again)  
  
"We're going to the cafe. Coming Irvine? " Quistis asked.  
  
"Yeah, i'll be there in a sec. I left my book in the classroom yesterday, so i'm gonna get it."Irvine said dashing down the hall as the rest went down for some lunch. When Irvine came in Quistis's classroom all the boys were all talking about something that made Irvine suspicous.  
  
"What's everyone talking 'bout?" Irvine asked breaking through the crowd.  
  
"Hey Irvine. Did you see the new girl,Rikku? What a babe. Cant believe she already gots a date. Wonder who it is," he said looking at all the guys surrounding him.  
  
"Oh,Rikku. Yeah,she is pretty cute. Lucky im going out with her tonight!"Irvine bragged. All the guys were not really surprised. Irvine always went for the new girls before anyone else could see her.  
  
"You lucky ass. So what you got planned?"most of the guys said. The doors opened when Adam came in. Irvine frowned at him.  
  
"What you doing here?"irvine asked Adam.  
  
"Im looking for Rikku. I need to ask her something,"Adam said.  
  
"She's in the cafeteria. Now go away. Your too young to listen in this converstaion."Irvine said with a laugh. Even though Adam was just a couple inches smaller than Irvine they didnt have to call him a child. Adam just sat him self in the back of the crowd.  
  
"Anyways, tonight i'm taking Rikku out. First I guess we can go out for something to eat, then to a night club,& take her to a special room to top it all off,"Irvine said with a stupid smile. Adam shot up & quietly walked out to see Rikku.  
  
"Irvine,man. Dont hog."One of the guys said as all the others laughed.  
  
"I got to go make reservations at the deiling hotel. See ya guys,"Irvine said giving some guys high-fives as he walks out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So me & Seifer agreed not to fight anymore,"Squall explained to Zell.  
  
"Quite a comitment there,Squall,"Zell said stuffing a hot dog in his mouth. rikku pulled up a seat that sat across from Seifer & next to Quistis. Quistis kept looking at Seifer. She was still mad at him. Selphie & Rinoa then came out of nowhere & pulled out chairs for themselves. Rinoa sweetly gave Squall a quick little kiss as she settle herself.  
  
"Anyone seen Irvy?" Selphie asked sitting by an empty seat.  
  
"He's getting a book he forgot in class." Rikku said. "I'm going to my room. I'll see you all later. Especially you Quisty. " Rikku winked at Seifer & gave a wave bye to them. She ran down the hall & up the elevator once more to see Cid.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to tell him tonight. Im gonna take him out for maybe one or two days. Please excuse him for any absents he gets. Wish me luck," Rikku said smiling at Cid.  
  
"Yes,well good luck. I was waiting until you two would reunite once again," Cid said.  
  
"Bye"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rikku sat there on her bed putting some clothes in her backpack tha would last her a few days. The thing she must not forget was the photo to prove it all. Everthing was packed. Now all she had to do was find something to wear tonight. As she looked through her closet there was a knock on her door. She opened it & was surprised.  
  
"Adam. Hi. Please come in. Sorry about the little mess. I need your help,"Rikku said pulling his arm for him to come in.  
  
"Now be honest. What looks better? The red flamed shirt with 'hottie' in glitter with black jeans along with dangling chains & leather black boots."Rikku said putting on the clothes & spun around as if she were modeling.  
  
"Or the knee length maroon dress with white heels," Rikku said not bothering to change into the dress now.  
  
"The 1st one."Adam said.  
  
"Hottie shirt it is. Now my hair."  
  
"Rikku I need to tell you something."Adam said pulling her arm down to sit on the bed.  
  
"Rikku. Irvine is going to.. I mean....he made reservations at the Deiling hotel."Adam said as if he were worried about Rikku.  
  
"Thats good. I was gonna make reservations but he did & saved me time. Was that all you were gonna tell me?"Rikku said picking up the clothes off the floor.  
  
"Rikku you dont get it. He's trying to make his move on you. Do you understand?"Rikku dropped all the clothes she held in her hand & threw herself on the bed.  
  
"Rikku?"  
  
"I cant believe he's doing this. Wait until tonight. I'll knock some sense into him."Rikku said laying on her stomach & head on pillow. "Thanks for telling me Adam." "No problem. Thats what friends do help each other." Adam said walking towards the door. Rikku smiled. When she opend the door she got a surprise. Something she never saw coming. Adam quickly gave Rikku a small kiss on the lips. His lips were so soft against hers Rikku felt her heart tingle. Adam smiled pulling away & walked on.  
  
"Thanks Adam" 


End file.
